I Got Kyu Little Runaway
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Shim Changmin adalah seorang detektif muda di kepolisian Seoul yang terkenal karena keahliannya mengungkap semua kasus. Marcus Cho adalah seorang buronan kepolisian yang terkenal lihai dalam mengelabui polisi. Takdir mempertemukan mereka saat Changmin ditugaskan menemukan dan menangkap sang penjahat licik hidup ataupun mati. A Changkyu fanfiction
1. Prolog

**Title : I Got Kyu Little Runaway**

**Rating : M (for graphic content)**

**Pairing : Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : none of the characters from this story were mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my own imagination. No plagiarism allowed!**

**Warning : If you're against this pairing or boy x boy themed fic please stop yourself from reading this story any further, I've warned you!**

* * *

Gelap, hanya sebuah lampu kecil yang terletak di atas meja kerja itulah satu-satunya penerangan yang ada di ruangan berukuran delapan kali sepuluh meter ini. Seorang pria muda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan terlihat tersenyum manis sambil memainkan sebuah pistol yang berada di tangan berjari-jari panjang dan putih itu seakan-akan pistol itu bukanlah sebuah benda berbahaya yang dapat menghilangkan nyawa hanya dengan sekali tarikan pelatuk.

Satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka, terlihat dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap menyeret tubuh seorang bapak yang terlihat babak belur dengan mata lembam membiru dan luka sabetan di kedua pipinya.

"Tuan muda Cho…pria ini tertangkap CCTV sedang mencoba masuk kedalam ruang dokumen anda" ucap salah satu pria tegap itu.

Pria yang dipanggil tuan muda Cho itu semakin menyeringai, ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak awal bersandar kepada meja kerja yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Dengan tenang ia berjalan kearah sang bapak yang tampak tak lagi bisa membuka matanya dengan baik. Begitu sampai di depan sang bapak ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Aku sudah mengetahui niat busukmu sejak awal kau bekerja di rumah ini, Park Eunho ah tidak…namamu adalah Kim Daejoon, benar kan? Detektif Kim Daejoon?"

Sang bapak mencoba membuka matanya, ia membalas tatapan malas di depannya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Walaupun kau membunuhku disini aku sudah berhasil mengirimkan bukti-bukti kejahatanmu ke pihak kepolisian! Sebentar lagi kau akan ditangkap atas tuduhan penyelundupan senjata dan narkoba! Tamat sudah riwayatmu Marcus Cho!"

Jerit sang detektif yang penyamarannya telah terbongkar, ia tak tampak takut sedikitpun meski saat ini pria yang masih tetap terlihat tersenyum di depannya itu tengah memegang sebuah pistol.

Bukannya terintimidasi sang tuan muda yang diketahui bernama Marcus Cho itu malah balas tertawa.

"Benarkah? Wah…sepertinya sebentar lagi aku memang akan tamat…"

Jawabnya enteng.

Pria muda itu merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari sana. Ia terlihat menekan beberapa tombol di layar smartphone tersebut.

"Kau lihat tombol ini? Dengan sekali tekan aku bisa menghancurkan sistem data yang dimiliki kepolisian"

Ujarnya masih dengan wajah tenang dengan layar smartphonenya terpampang di depan wajah sang detektif malang. Tampak sebuah tombol bertuliskan "execute" disana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba?"

Tanyanya, dengan seringai diwajah tampan bercampur cantik namun terlihat sadis itu. Jari tangannya yang panjang bergerak dan menekan tombol di layar smartphonenya tersebut.

"Hmmm…bagaimana kalau kita cek apakah programku berhasil atau tidak?"

Tanya sang tuan muda dengan tenang, salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil handphone yang ada di saku jas milik sang detektif. Sang detektif mencoba berontak tetapi tentu saja gagal dengan keadaan kedua tangannya di cekal dengan erat oleh dua pria berbadan besar di sampingnya.

Seakan-akan handphone itu adalah miliknya sendiri pria dengan wajah manis itu menekan-nekan beberapa tombol, ternyata ia menelefon inspektur Jung, bos dari sang detektif.

Tak butuh waktu lama telefon itu tersambung dan terdengarlah suara panik sang inspektur karena memang sang mafia muda tersebut sengaja menekan tombol speaker phone

"Daejoon? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Cepat kembali ke markas! Seseorang membobol sistem data kita dan memasukkan sangat banyak virus, semua data-data yang tersimpan termasuk data kejahatan Marcus Cho yang kau selidiki itu musnah tak berbekas!"

Sang detektif terdiam, matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Semua pencariannya selama ini musnah dalam hitungan detik? Semua kerja kerasnya selama ini berakhir sia-sia? Tubuhnya seketika melemas.

"Halo? Daejoon?"

Suara sang inspektur kembali terdengar namun dengan sesukanya Marcus Cho langsung mematikan sambungan telefon itu.

"Lalu? Siapa tadi yang akan tamat riwayatnya?"

Tanyanya dengan intonasi lembut yang dibuat-buat, wajah pucatnya terlihat sangat cantik karena pantulan cahaya bulan -yang memang sedang dalam fase purnama- mengenai wajahnya. Senyumnya mungkin terlihat manis dimata orang yang tak mengenalnya tetapi di mata Daejoon senyuman itu seperti senyuman seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Padahal kau adalah asisten yang sangat baik, kerjamu juga bagus…sayang sekali aku harus menyudahi kontrakmu hari ini"

Tubuh kurus itu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Pria yang ditaksir masih berusia 20 tahunan itu mengarahkan mulut pistol yang sejak tadi di pegangnya itu tepat kearah dahi detektif Kim Daejoon.

"Kirimkan salamku untuk detektif Han yang sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan tugasnya"

Ucapnya tak berperasaan. Dalam hitungan detik sebuah suara letusan terdengar dari dalam ruang kerja Marcus Cho. Lagi-lagi satu nyawa telah hilang malam ini.

.

.

.

Suasana pemakaman detektif kepolisian Kim Daejoon berlangsung khidmat. Tampak sang istri beserta kedua anak perempuannya terus-terusan menangis disamping gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang detektif.

"Noona…aku turut berduka cita"

Seorang pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi dengan setelan kemeja dan jas hitam tampak berdiri di depan istri sang detektif malang.

"Changmin-ah…"

Tangisnya semakin kuat saat melihat pria yang selama ini selalu menjadi partner sang suami sedang berdiri di depannya.

Pria bernama Changmin tersebut bergerak untuk memeluk orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai noona nya itu, mencoba memberi semangat. Bagaimanapun juga sejak pertama kali ia diangkat menjadi detektif kepolisian Seoul Kim Daejoon adalah senior sekaligus hyung yang paling ia sayangi, hubungan keduanya bukan hanya seperti hubungan rekan kerja tetapi sudah seperti saudara kandung karena memang Changmin adalah seorang yatim piatu yang selama ini tinggal sebatang kara.

"_Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dan menangkap pria yang telah membunuh Daejoon hyung"_

Bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Selama empat tahun ini kita sudah kehilangan dua detektif terbaik kita dalam misi penangkapan Marcus Cho! Apa yang bisa kau katakan kepadaku sekarang sebagai orang yang mengepalai kedua detektif itu?"

Suara menggelegar yang khas milik Kim Youngwoon, inspektur tertinggi di kepolisian Seoul itu lolos begitu saja dari dalam ruang kerja miliknya, saat ini Inspektur Jung Yunho kepala penyelidikan kasus penyelundupan senjata api dan obat-obatan terlarang itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan milik sang inspektur tertinggi. Ia baru saja pulang dari upacara pemakaman salah satu anak buah terbaiknya dan moodnya sedang sangat buruk hari itu. Tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya, saking kuatnya kepalan itu buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih.

"Kalau kau tak sanggup menyelesaikan kasus ini sebaiknya…"

Inspektur Jung Yunho menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya dengan penuh amarah. Mata musangnya berkilat mengerikan begitu mendengar kata-kata dari Kim Youngwoon yang notabene adalah bossnya.

"Aku telah bersumpah akan membuka kedok dari Marcus Cho! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskan kasus ini dari tanganku!"

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bernada tinggi dan penuh dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Ada alasan tertentu mengapa inspektur Jung terlihat sangat marah tiap kali ada hal menyangkut Marcus Cho. Pria yang telah menghancurkan keluarga bahagianya.

Kim Youngwoon terlihat kaget dengan inspektur Jung yang terlihat mengamuk. Ia kemudian berdehem dan menatap tajam kearah bawahannya tersebut. Ia tahu kenapa Jung Yunho, orang yang ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri itu begitu emosional tiap mendengar nama Marcus Cho disebut-sebut.

"Aku berjanji sampai matipun aku tak akan melepaskan bajingan itu!"

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu…tapi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, Yunho-yah…aku tidak mau kita lebih lama berurusan dengan pria licik itu. Aku tidak mau anak buahku menjadi korbannya lagi"

Kim Youngwoon terlihat serius dengan kata-katanya. Yunho mengangguk mendengar instruksi yang diberikan bossnya tersebut.

Kesempatan terakhir untuk menjebloskan Marcus Cho ke penjara dan ia harus benar-benar memilih orang yang tepat untuk menjalankan misi penting ini. Menangkap Marcus Cho hidup ataupun mati.

.

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

A/N : This is winterTsubaki again^^ seharusnya sih saya nge-update 2 utang ff saya tetapi saya malah nge post ff baru disini (nambah lagi deh utang ff)*sigh* tapi gpp deh, daripada ntar ide yang mau ditulis jadi mampet karena ga di keluarin dan imbasnya jadi ga bs brainstorming ide2 buat ff yang masi di utangin mendingan saya keluarin dulu XD

Anyhow...this is actually my first experience writing this kind of fanfiction...dengan tema yang beda dengan ff saya yang lain, well...kalau reader-san sekalian pernah baca ff yunjae saya yang jdlnya in to u (shamelessly promoting myself) temanya agak sedikit mirip dengan ff itu tapi tentu saja beda karena pairingnya juga udah beda XD

P.S : saya terinspirasi buat nulis ff ini segera setelah baca manga nya Ike Reibun yang judulnya Bi no Isu, ada yg udah pernah baca? hanya terinspirasi loh! ceritanya siih lain dari manga itu XD

Lastly, more update or delete? Please tell me by reviewing this fic^^


	2. 1st Chapter

**Title : I Got Kyu Little Runaway**

**Rating : M (for graphic content)**

**Pairing : Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : none of the characters from this story were mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my own imagination. No plagiarism allowed!**

**Warning : If you're against this pairing or boy x boy themed fic please stop yourself from reading this story any further, I've warned you!**

* * *

**1st Chapter**

Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang tahun ini berusia 25 tahun itu adalah pewaris tunggal Cho Enterprise yang bergerak di bidang ekspor-impor serta memegang 75% jalur perdagangan di Korea Selatan. Di usianya yang masih 18 tahun kala itu ia telah diembani tanggung jawab untuk memimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya yang bisa dibilang salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Tidak hanya mendominasi perdagangan di wilayah Korea Selatan tetapi anak perusahaan Cho Enterprise saat ini telah tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia dan bergerak di berbagai bidang baik di bidang industry, telekomunikasi bahkan baru-baru ini Cho Kyuhyun, CEO dari Cho Enterprise itu baru saja meresmikan sebuah pertambangan emas di daerah Afrika Selatan atas nama Cho Enterprise. Sungguh tidak main-main kemampuan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun dinobatkan sebagai pria muda berpenghasilan tertinggi di Korea Selatan selama lima tahun berturut-turut, tidak sedikit orang yang tertarik dengan dirinya. Tampan, berkharisma dan tentu saja kaya, para wanita berjejer untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya tetapi sayangnya Cho Kyuhyun tampaknya tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan lawan jenis. Banyak skandal yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan beberapa nama artis terkenal, model bahkan anak dari presiden Korea Selatan tetapi sepertinya tak ada satupun yang ia anggap serius. Ia senang dengan permainan yang menantang, dan itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa ia memiliki nama alias.

Orang-orang yang berbisnis di dunia hitam tentu tau nama Marcus Cho. Pria berdarah dingin yang tidak segan-segan menghabisi anak buahnya sendiri apabila mereka menghambat kerjanya. Pria dengan keahlian manipulative dan otak jenius didukung dengan kemampuan finansial yang tak main-main, semua orang yang bergerak di dunia hitam tunduk kepada seorang Marcus Cho, ia dianggap sebagai pemimpin dari gerakan underground dan bisnis gelap di Korea Selatan. Tidak hanya di Korea Selatan, ia juga memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan yakuza jepang serta mafia italia yang terkenal dengan bisnis barang haramnya.

Sudah empat tahun kepolisian berusaha untuk mengungkap kejahatan dari Marcus Cho tetapi semua usaha berakhir nihil. Pria itu terlalu berpengaruh untuk bisa ditundukkan oleh kepolisian. Pihak parlementer Korea Selatan pun terkesan melindungi sang mafia besar, tentu saja karena mereka merasa terancam apabila Marcus Cho sampai ditangkap oleh kepolisian. Marcus Cho, pria itu sangat licin dan licik, benar-benar sulit untuk bisa menangkapnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie…ayo bangun!"

Sebuah suara lembut milik satu-satunya wanita yang diizinkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kamar pribadinya tersebut membuyarkan mimpi indah sang CEO muda. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata ngantuknya.

"Noona.."

Desahnya pelan saat melihat sang kakak perempuan, Cho Ara, sudah duduk dengan manis di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo bangun dasar pemalas"

Ejek sang kakak yang dihadiahi sentilan pelan di dahi dari adik tersayangnya.

"Orang yang kau sebut pemalas ini adalah CEO paling sukses di Korea Selatan"

Jawab si adik yang sekarang benar-benar sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Cho Ara tertawa mendengar penuturan adiknya yang terkesan narsis tetapi itulah kenyataannya, ia tak bisa membantah.

"Ya, ya, tuan CEO Cho…ayo cepat mandi! Aku akan menunggumu dibawah untuk sarapan bersama, hari ini aku yang memasak"

Ucap sang kakak penuh semangat. Cho Ara adalah kakak kandung dari Cho Kyuhyun. Usia mereka terpaut lima tahun dan Cho Ara adalah satu-satunya wanita yang Kyuhyun anggap penting dalam hidupnya. Jangan cari masalah dengan Cho Ara kalau kau tak mau bermasalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi noona nya. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat Kyuhyun berusia 18 tahun, Ara adalah orang yang menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti orang tua mereka, maka dari itu Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kakak perempuannya itu.

Kyuhyun bergerak dengan malas dari pembaringannya saat Ara akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar pribadi milik adik laki-lakinya tersebut. Pria muda itu melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah kamar mandi pribadinya.

"_Another good day~"_

Ucapnya sambil bersiul pelan.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Shim Changmin. Pria yang berusia 25 tahun itu disebut sebagai lulusan terbaik dari akademi kepolisian Korea Selatan selama satu dekade. Tidak hanya kemampuan fisiknya yang memang pemegang sabuk hitam untuk beberapa jenis beladiri tetapi juga kemampuan otaknya yang dianggap cemerlang. Ia adalah orang jenius yang disebut-sebut hanya muncul satu kali tiap lima belas tahun di kepolisian Korea Selatan. Namanya sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan polisi maupun pelajar di akademi kepolisian. Ia adalah ahli detonasi, penembak jitu dan juga detektif terbaik yang dimiliki kepolisian Seoul. Sungguh sebuah kebanggaan besar untuk kepolisian Seoul bisa memiliki pria yang disebut-sebut hampir direkrut untuk masuk CIA dan FBI itu.

Ia bukan berasal dari keluarga mapan ataupun kaya, ia hanyalah anak yatim-piatu yang besar di panti asuhan. Kejeniusannya lah yang akhirnya membawanya dalam kesuksesan, sejak kecil Changmin selalu mendapat beasiswa dari perguruan tempat ia bersekolah dan pada saat sekolah menengah pertama ia akhirnya keluar dari panti asuhan tempatnya selama ini menetap untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah-lagi-lagi karena ia adalah siswa dengan nilai terbaik dan peraih beasiswa. Changmin hidup mengandalkan otak jeniusnya, hidup yang dijalaninya pun keras dan berat. Di usia yang masih 18 tahun ia harus berjuang memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri maka dari itu ia terkenal disiplin dan keras.

Kalau dilihat sekilas ia tak jauh beda dari pria seumurannya, wajahnya tampan dan berkharisma membuat semua wanita bermimpi indah hanya dengan menatap matanya. Penampilan fisik yang menarik didukung dengan tingkat intelejensia yang luar biasa, hal itulah alasan mengapa saat ini pria jangkung itu bisa berada di dalam ruang pribadi inspektur Jung Yunho, atasan langsungnya.

"Changmin-ah…reputasimu sangat baik sejak kau bergabung dengan kepolisian Seoul"

Ucap sang inspektur bangga. Ya, Changmin memang anak buah kebanggaannya dan pria muda itu sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

Changmin membungkuk hormat mendengar penuturan sang atasan. Ia sebenarnya sudah bisa membaca apa alasan Yunho memanggilnya ke ruang kerjanya. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Marcus Cho, pria yang selama ini membuat Jung Yunho terobsesi untuk menangkapnya.

"Aku punya sebuah misi penting untukmu"

Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho. Changmin tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia sudah siap dengan misi barunya tersebut dan ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri juga pada Daejoon hyung untuk menangkap sang Marcus Cho itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin kau mengungkap kejahatan Marcus Cho. Sebelumnya kau pasti sudah mengetahui kasus ini, Kim Daejoon dan Han Baekyul sebelumnya juga menangani kasus yang sama dan berakhir tragis di tangan mafia berdarah dingin itu"

Changmin bisa melihat kilatan marah dari mata Yunho serta kepalan tangannya yang semakin kuat. Sepertinya hanya dengan membicarakan seorang Marcus Cho inspektur muda tersebut akan langsung tersulut amarahnya.

"Tenanglah hyung…aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menangkapnya, hidup ataupun mati"

Jawab Changmin mantap. Sebuah senyum penuh percaya diri menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"_Game start, Marcus Cho"_

Changmin bersiul pelan sambil berlalu dari ruang kerja milik Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat Kim Hyeri? Adik dari sahabatku ketika kuliah dulu…wanita yang ku kenalkan padamu di acara gala dinner Cho Enterprise bulan lalu?"

Tanya Cho Ara, dari nada bicaranya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sebuah antusiasme yang berlebihan. Sang CEO muda mendesah pelan 'Mulai lagi' pikirnya.

"Hmm…kau mengenalkan terlalu banyak wanita padaku, noona. Aku lupa"

Jawabku malas dan ekspresi muka Ara noona langsung berubah mendung. Haah…kenapa noona ku yang satu ini selalu ingin ikut campur urusan percintaanku? Kenapa ia tak segera menikah saja dengan pacarnya yang bernama Choi Siwon itu…kalau ia menikah kan dia pasti akan lebih sibuk mengurusi keluarganya ketimbang mengurusi urusan percintaanku.

"Dia anak yang baik Kyuhyun-ah…kau pasti cocok dengannya, dia juga sangat cantik"

Ara noona belum patah semangat. Ia malah semakin semangat bercerita tentang wanita bernama Kim Hyeri yang bahkan aku sudah lupa wajahnya seperti apa.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya dan ia setuju untuk makan siang denganmu hari ini di restoran Perancis favoritmu"

Mendengar itu aku langsung tersedak jus jeruk yang baru kuminum satu teguk. Apa? Noona lagi-lagi mengacaukan jadwalku.

"Aku sibuk noona…hari ini aku ada…"

"Jadwal makan siang bersama klien mu sudah ku undur hingga besok jadi siang ini kau tak ada jadwal apapun"

Jawabnya semangat-too hype for my liking-Lee Hyukjae, beraninya kau berkonspirasi dengan Ara noona, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu nanti.

"Jangan marahi Hyukkie, aku yang memaksanya untuk mengubah jadwalmu"

Kata Ara noona tiba-tiba seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Sial, sebenarnya noona ku ini cenayang atau tukang ramal? Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku segampang itu.

"Noona…kau tau aku tak bisa bermanis-manis dengan wanita…"

Mungkin sedikit terdengar aneh ketika aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun, CEO termuda dan tersukses di Korea Selatan ini malah memohon kepada kakak perempuannya, tetapi aku tak bisa membuat Ara noona kecewa karena keegoisanku.

"Maka dari itu kau harus mulai latihan dari sekarang, Kyunnie. Bagaimana kalau nanti ketika aku menikah kau masih belum juga menemukan pendamping? Siapa yang akan mengurusmu nanti? Yang mengingatkanmu makan, yang membangunkanmu tiap pagi…"

"Ada Hyukkie"

"Dia sekretaris pribadimu bukan pacarmu, Kyu!"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan, kutatap wajah Ara noona yang balik menatapku dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Benar-benar perempuan satu ini…

"Baiklah"

Desahku kalah. Ini yang terakhir kalinya noona.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Cho"

Pelayan restoran itu membungkuk hormat sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyu memang salah satu langganan tetap restoran Prancis dengan standar bintang lima tersebut, Cho Kyuhyun terkenal akan kecintaannya pada wine dan restoran ini memiliki berbagai pilihan wine terbaik yang tidak akan didapati di restoran maupun café lainnya di Seoul, atas alasan itulah Kyuhyun menjadi member tetap restoran mewah tersebut.

Seorang pelayan membawa Kyuhyun berjalan kearah meja yang telah dipesan sebelumnya oleh Cho Ara, noona kesayangan Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan Tuan Cho"

Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan hormat, ia pun membukakan pintu ruangan khusus untuk pelanggan VVIP mereka. Disana telah duduk dengan manis seorang wanita yang Kyuhyun akui memang berparas cantik.

"Anda pasti Kim Hyeri?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sekedar berbasa-basi. Wanita muda itu terlihat tersipu saat mata keduanya bertemu.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-shii senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan anda"

Jawabnya pelan dan penuh sopan santun sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Wanita ini adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Korea Selatan, wajar saja kalau ia memiliki sopan santun dan tata krama yang baik karena ia memang dibesarkan di keluarga yang lumayan terpandang.

"Silahkan duduk"

Ucapku mempersilahkannya duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

Kembali aku bisa melihat ia sedikit tersipu saat mata kami bertemu. Hmm…ternyata ia tipe gadis lugu dan polos? Noona memang senang dengan tipe wanita seperti ini.

"Tidak apa. Saya bisa mengerti kesibukan Kyuhyun-shii"

Jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan santun.

Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam ruangan kami dan mulai menuangkan air putih ke gelas yang ada di depan kami berdua. Sesaat basa-basi diantara kami terhenti saat pelayan-pelayan lain mulai masuk untuk mengantarkan makanan pembuka.

"Jadi, apa kesibukanmu saat ini?"

Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan karena tampaknya wanita di depanku ini terlalu pemalu untuk memulai duluan dan aku sendiri adalah orang yang mudah bosan. Demi menghormati Ara noona aku harus bisa sedikit berbasa-basi dengan wanita ini.

"Mmm…saya adalah seorang designer, saya perancang khusus baju pengantin"

Jawabnya, lagi-lagi dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut.

"Designer? Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan"

Sial. Baru sepuluh menit aku duduk di ruangan ini dan rasanya aku hampir mati karena kebosanan. Bagaimana bisa Ara noona menjodohkan wanita seperti ini padaku? Ia tau betul seleraku yang senang dengan tantangan…kalau wanita seperti ini sih dimana tantangannya?

"Kyuhyun-shii?"

Panggilan pelannya membuyarkan omelan di kepalaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatap wajahnya yang balik menatapku ragu. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Oh maaf, anda bicara apa tadi? Something distracted me…"

Kataku berusaha sedikit sopan. Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat bosan disini. Lee Hyukjae, kemana dirimu disaat aku memerlukanmu?

"Ah, tidak…bukan sesuatu yang penting"

Jawabnya sambil tersipu kembali. Oh tuhan…sebenarnya dosa apa yang aku perbuat sampai-sampai aku harus berduaan dengan wanita ini sekarang, oh…pertanyaan yang salah, tuhan pasti akan menjawab kalau dosaku terlalu banyak dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang cocok disebut pembalasan.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan Hyeri-shii lakukan?"

Tanyaku berusaha mencairkan mood. Well, walaupun rasanya sebentar lagi aku bisa mati bosan aku tidak boleh menunjukkannya di depan wanita ini. Aku masih punya tata krama dan yang paling penting aku tidak mau menghadapi Ara noona yang sedang mengamuk…kalau ia tahu aku bersikap tak sopan pada wanita yang ia kenalkan.

"Aku ada janji dengan aktris Hong Sherry, ia mempercayakan gaun pernikahannya padaku"

Jawabnya bangga. Siapa Hong Sherry? Aku tak pernah menonton acara TV.

Aku melirik ke jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar dengan rapi di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah jam setengah satu siang. Sepertinya setengah jam sudah cukup, aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Maafkan saya tetapi ada urusan yang harus saya tangani setelah ini"

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dengan tangan yang terjulur kearahnya.

"We had a pleasant meeting today"

Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya. Ia mengangguk sambil lagi-lagi tersipu.

"Bi-bisakah kita bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

Tanyanya. Matanya menatapku penuh harap.

"I'm sorry but I think it's unwise for us to meet again, saya tak yakin bisa bersikap sebaik ini di pertemuan kita berikutnya. Saya minta anda tak terlalu banyak berharap dari pertemuan kita kali ini"

Belum sempat ia mengatakan apa-apa lagi aku langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Se kejam-kejamnya aku sebagai seorang pria aku tetap tak bisa melihat wanita menangis, bukan sesuatu yang etis bagi seorang lelaki membuat wanita menangis.

"Hyaa Cho Kyuhyun…kasihan sekali wanita itu, bukankah ia cukup cantik?"

Tanya Hyukjae yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di luar ruangan tempat tadi kami bersantap siang. Aku mendengus sebal melihat tampang sok innocentnya itu, dia pasti sengaja tak ikut ke dalam tadi.

"Cantik itu relatif, lagi pula untuk apa menggandeng wanita cantik kalau aku tak benar-benar menikmati kehadirannya? Dia terlalu tenang dan membosankan…kau tau kan aku suka sesuatu yang penuh tantangan?"

Disampingku Hyukjae mencibir, ha ha aku tau dia pasti sangat sebal mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Lee Hyukjae adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, kami telah satu sekolah dari taman kanak-kanak sampai perguruan tinggi. Hyukjae sendiri sebenarnya adalah anak kedua dari pengusaha Lee Byungman, salah satu rekan bisnis ayahku. Kenapa dia bisa bekerja sebagai sekretarisku sekarang? Semua itu karena hubungan Hyukjae dan kakak tertuanya yang kurang baik. Lee Donghae adalah kakak dari Hyukjae serta pewaris utama dari Lee Byungman, pria yang lebih tua lima tahun dariku dan Hyukjae itu memang terkenal dingin dan sepertinya karena itu mereka berdua tak pernah akur, sampai akhirnya saat Hyukjae berusia 20 tahun ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah utama keluarga Lee dan tinggal denganku serta Ara noona di mansion kami. Sejak itu pula ia berkerja sebagai sekretaris pribadiku.

Saat kami sedang melangkah dengan santai diikuti oleh beberapa bodyguard ku tiba-tiba Hyukjae menarik tanganku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiriku.

"Kyu, kau lihat pria berbaju hijau di ujung sana? Yang sedang sibuk dengan iPhonenya…aku yakin pernah melihatnya saat kita berkunjung ke kediaman klan Aiga di Kyoto setengah tahun lalu"

Bisik Hyukjae, mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hyukjae dan benar disana sedang duduk seorang pria berkaca mata hitam dengan kemeja hijau mencolok. Aku kembali mengingat-ingat kunjungan ke klan Aiga, salah satu klan yakuza terkuat di Kyoto. Selama beberapa tahun kami memang melakukan bisnis narkoba dengan klan tersebut tetapi sejak mereka melakukan penipuan dengan mencuri data-data pembeli milik perusahaanku dan mensabotase bisnis jual-beli narkoba yang dilakukan perusahaanku, setengah tahun yang lalu aku menghentikan kerjasama kami. Sempat terjadi ketegangan yang melibatkan kedua keluarga, aku sampai harus menyembunyikan Ara noona jauh-jauh ke Australia untuk menghindari sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Hubungan kami dengan klan Aiga akhir-akhir ini mulai membaik sejak diketahui pencurian tersebut dilakukan oleh Hidetoshi Aiga, anak ketua klan yang membelot dan sekarang sudah di'buang' dari klan nya.

Dengan sigap Hyukjae memberi isyarat kepada bodyguard yang berjalan di belakang kami untuk bersiaga. Aku sendiri tetap memasang wajah tenang agar tak menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lainnya. Apa mungkin pria berbaju hijau itu Hidetoshi Aiga? Aku memang pernah melihat wajahnya beberapa kali tetapi aku tak begitu mengingatnya.

"Tetap disampingku, Kyu"

Hyukjae mengamit lenganku dan mulai berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut. Begitu sampai diluar kami sudah ditunggu oleh mobil Rolls Royce hitam, mobil pribadiku.

Pintu belakang Rolls Royce kesayanganku terbuka dan disana sudah duduk seorang pria berbaju hitam, ditangannya ia memegang sebuah pistol yang ujungnya mengarah ke dadaku.

"KYU!"

Jerit Hyukjae. Sepersekian detik kemudian suara tembakan terdengar dan suara tubuh menghantam lantai menyusul kemudian.

**to be continue...**

* * *

A/N : whoaa...tumben saya update ff secepat ini O.O ini bisa dibilang kejadian langka mengingat saya adalah author yang moody nya udh level parah XD saya bisa ga update satu ff ampe setahun loh (ehem) sebenernya emg udah ada beberapa chap yang ready to publish jadi yaa kebetulan lagi mood untuk update jadi saya publish sekarang, kalo ditunda takutnya malah jadi kelupaan -.-" (ini serius pernah kejadian)#slapped

anyhow...ternyata lumayan banyak juga reader yang nge-review ff ini...^^ awalnya saya udah piktor dluan, mikir ga bakal ada yang mau baca soalnya temanya agak berat T^T saya sendiri juga lumayan pusing mau nulisnya #kicked semoga ga kecewa ya dengan chapter pertamanya...disini emg ChangKyu momentnya belum keliatan...save the best for last XD

karakter iblis Kyu disini mungkin kedepannya bakal lebih extreme lagi...ehehe...tergantung mood nulisnya (lagi) XD saya suka dengan image evil nya Kyu, he looked so damned sexy with an evil smirk (keinget sj mini drama)

oia, soal rate M d ff ini ada yang bilang kali ini rate M nya jangan karena temanya dong tapi bikin part NC ChangKyu nya...ahahahaha...sejujurnya saya masih sedikit awkward klo harus nulis NC pake bahasa indonesia...erm...gimana yaa...klo d ff changkyu yg bahasa inggris sih biasanya part NCnya saya bikin di awal ff #ketauanyadong XD tapi tapi tapi...klo pake bahasa indo saya jadi malu sendiri mau nulisnya(?) actually i intended to write a rated scene between Changmin and Kyuhyun in this fic but i think not in the near chapter...please be patient ne~?^^

tons of thanks for those who had reviewed this story :

**wonkyunjaemo, alvianaasih_susanti, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, iloyalty1, anne, chomhia, AllynaUzumaki, yunjaechangkyu, yoo, Shin SiHyun, mutiara1307, Jung Minrin, FiWonKyu0201, shin min hyo, rikha-chan**

maaf saya ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu tapi saya baca semua review kalian kok and i feel so thankful for all your concern^^

lastly...let me knows how you feel about this story by posting your review here^^


	3. 2nd Chapter

**Title : I Got Kyu Little Runaway**

**Rating : M (for graphic content)**

**Pairing : Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : none of the characters from this story were mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my own imagination. No plagiarism allowed!**

**Warning : If you're against this pairing or boy x boy themed fic please stop yourself from reading this story any further, I've warned you!**

* * *

Changmin melepaskan helm full-face yang ia pakai, saat ini ia hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari sebuah mobil Rolls Royce hitam yang baru saja di hi-jack oleh segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam. Jiwa polisi Changmin langsung tersentak saat orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu mulai mengeluarkan pistol dan menembaki pengemudi mobil mewah tersebut, setelahnya dua orang pria langsung naik ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Satu duduk di kursi penumpang sementara satunya lagi menggantikan posisi supir malang yang Changmin yakini telah kehilangan nyawanya setelah mereka menembakinya dengan membabi-buta. Tubuh sang supir sendiri mereka masukkan kedalam bagasi mobil. Changmin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung melayangkan tembakan mengingat dirinya sekarang sedang dalam penyamaran. Sejak ia ditugasi inspektur Jung untuk menyelidiki Marcus Cho, Changmin memang harus menyamar, data-data tentang dirinya sendiri di kepolisian telah disamarkan demi keamanan penyamarannya. Jung Yunho tidak mau kejadian yang dialami dua detektif kebanggaannya terjadi pada dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

Mobil hitam itu mulai berjalan kembali setelah sebelumnya mereka berhenti di salah satu sudut sepi untuk melakukan kejahatannya-membajak mobil dan membunuh pengemudinya- Changmin memasang kembali helm full-face nya dan mulai mengikuti mobil tersebut dari jarak yang aman.

Tak berapa lama Rolls Royce hitam itu menepi di depan sebuah restoran Perancis yang Changmin tau salah satu restoran paling mewah di Seoul. Kembali Changmin mengamati mobil tersebut. Ia mencatat plat mobil tersebut di memory otaknya, nomor plat mobil tersebut pasti akan membantu jika sesuatu terjadi kemudian. Entah mengapa Changmin yakin kalau ini bukanlah sekedar pencurian mobil mewah seperti yang sering terjadi, naluri Changmin mengatakan kalau ini terkait dengan sebuah percobaan pembunuhan walaupun ia sendiri tidak tau siapa korban orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu sebenarnya.

Berpikir kalau akan berbahaya jika ia menghadapi ini sendirian Changmin dengan segera mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku jaket kulit yang saat ini ia kenakan, berniat untuk menelepon rekannya di kepolisian tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba segerombolan pria keluar dari dalam restoran tersebut. Diantara mereka ada seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang terlihat dikawal oleh orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Mata Changmin tak bisa berhenti menatap sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan kurus itu, seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya untuk terus menatapi pria tersebut.

Lamunan Changmin akan pria kurus berkulit pucat itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu belakang mobil Rolls Royce yang terparkir di depan mereka terbuka. Changmin bisa mendengar jeritan lelaki yang berada disamping pria kurus yang menarik perhatian Changmin itu sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara tembakan.

.

.

.

Mataku membelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang pria menodongkan pistolnya kearahku, belum sempat aku mengelak dari tempatku berdiri Hyukkie disampingku menjerit sambil mentamengi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

"KYU!"

Jeritnya sambil tubuhnya memelukku, menghalangi peluru panas yang akan menembus tubuhku itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Sajangnim!"

Bodyguard yang berada di belakangku langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya, salah satu dari mereka menghalangi tubuhku dari pandangan pria berbaju hitam yang telah menembak Hyukjae sementara yang lain mulai menyerang kearah si penembak tadi. Salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat menembaki kedua ban mobil Rolls Royce hitamku untuk menghindari pria berbaju hitam itu kabur. Aku sendiri terduduk di lantai dengan memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang bersimbah darah, ia terkena tembakan di punggungnya.

"Hyukkie! Jawab aku!"

Aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas saat melihat Hyukkie yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukanku. Tidak! Hyukkie tidak boleh mati. Betapa bodohnya kau menggunakan tubuhmu sendiri untuk melindungiku.

"Marcus Cho"

Sebuah suara berat memanggilku dari belakang, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan disitu telah berdiri si pria berbaju hijau yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Hyukjae di dalam restoran. Ditangannya ia memegang sebuah wakizashi* dengan ujung mata pedang tepat menghadap ke tenggorokanku.

Nafasku tertahan. Serangan mendadak. Aku bahkan sedang tak membawa senjata saat ini.

Sebelum ujung mata pedang yang tajam dan berkilauan itu menancap di tenggorokanku si pria berbaju hijau itu tiba-tiba saja sudah tergeletak di tanah. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari saat ini di depanku telah berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, ia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Siapa dia?

Si pria berbaju hijau itu langsung bangkit, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari belakang saku celananya dan menembak pria berjaket kulit yang sekarang berdiri di depanku sebelum akhirnya lari kearah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menepi di dekat tempat kami berada dan kabur dari sana.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tubuh pria tinggi itu berbalik, mata kami bertemu dan tiba-tiba saja nafasku tercekat.

"Si-siapa…"

"Namaku Changmin"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, tangan kanannya bergerak memegang lengan kirinya yang mulai berdarah. Tembakan terakhir tadi sepertinya mengenai lengan kirinya.

"Kau tertembak!"

Jeritku saat melihat darah mulai mengalir dari lengan sampai ke jemari panjangnya.

"Tapi tak separah temanmu itu, kau harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"Sajangnim!"

Teriakan salah satu bodyguardku menghentikan moment saling tatap kami, aku menoleh dan mendapati salah satu bodyguardku berlari kearah kami, sudah ada mobil polisi disana dan beberapa mobil sedan yang aku kenal sebagai mobil orang-orang perusahaan kami. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar kami yang sedang jadi tontonan khalayak ramai. Atau aku terlalu terfokus pada pria kelewat tinggi di depanku ini.

"Segera bawa Hyukkie ke rumah sakit dan pastikan ia mendapat perawatan terbaik!"

Aku langsung menyerahkan tubuh Hyukjae untuk dibawa ke mobil ambulance yang baru sampai ke tempat kejadian, sementara Changmin, pria yang telah menolongku itu masih berdiri disampingku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul saat mata kami saling bertemu.

"Kau juga harus ikut denganku ke rumah sakit"

.

.

.

BUGH

Suara pukulan terdengar nyaring di lorong rumah sakit Seoul. Seorang pria berpakaian formal baru saja menumbuk wajah pria lain yang bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Donghae-yah!"

Pekik wanita yang diketahui sebagai Cho Ara begitu melihat Lee Donghae-sahabatnya memukul Cho Kyuhyun-adik kesayangannya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae!"

Kyuhyun tertunduk mendengar suara penuh amarah itu, Ara yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung memegang erat tangan adiknya itu.

"Kau tak harus memukul Kyu seperti ini Hae-ah…ini sebuah kecelakaan, polisi juga sudah bilang kalau ini hanyalah sebuah pencurian mobil mewah dengan menggunakan senjata api"

Ara langsung berdiri diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae, mencoba menghentikan pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Aku tau apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ah, makanya aku tak pernah setuju Hyukjae berteman denganmu"

Seru Donghae marah, matanya berkilat mengerikan menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang mengelap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, hasil pukulan dari Donghae barusan.

"Begitu Hyukjae sembuh aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumah keluarga kami"

Seru Donghae, ia pun berbalik untuk masuk kedalam ruang rawat Hyukjae. Operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di punggung Hyukjae memang sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu, untunglah peluru tersebut tidak melukai bagian vital di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Ara masih berdiri di depan ruang rawat Hyukjae, Ara melirik kearah adiknya yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya saat ini. Kyuhyun pastinya merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah Hyukjae jadi seperti ini. Meskipun Ara berkata di depan Donghae kalau apa yang terjadi seluruhnya murni adalah kecelakaan tetapi di dalam hatinya Ara menyadari kejadian yang dialami adiknya serta sahabat adiknya itu bukanlah kecelakaan biasa, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan 'bisnis' sang adik.

Sejujurnya Ara mengetahui semua yang dilakukan adik kesayangannya itu walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau kalau Ara menyadari pekerjaannya selama ini. Tapi Ara tak bisa melarang Kyuhyun, ia tau adiknya pasti punya alasan untuk masuk ke dalam bisnis haram tersebut.

"Kyu…"

Panggil Ara pelan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kakak.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku tau apa yang ada di kepalamu saat ini"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya tak henti menatapi Ara yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Hyukjae melakukan ini karena ia menyayangimu, akupun kalau ada disana saat itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae untukmu"

Lanjut Ara sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Perlahan Ara bisa merasakan Kyuhyun juga melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat di pinggang ramping miliknya. Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kakak, berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Lukamu tak dalam, beruntung peluru itu tidak bersarang di lenganmu"

Ucap sang dokter yang Changmin ketahui dari name tag nya bernama Kim Yong Phil. Changmin melihat kearah lengan kirinya yang sekarang sedang di perban oleh salah satu suster yang bekerja di rumah sakit paling mewah di Seoul itu.

Cho Kyuhyun

Pria itu menyeret Changmin ke rumah sakit mewah tersebut-tentu saja ia juga yang membayar semua biaya perawatan Changmin- Kyuhyun merasa bertanggung jawab atas luka yang dialami Changmin walaupun sang detektif sudah menolak berkali-kali dengan berdalih kalau ia hanya ingin membantu dan lukanya bukanlah luka serius. Changmin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap kearah lengannya yang berdarah, percampuran antara takut-panik-rasa bersalah yang terlihat dengan jelas di mata si CEO muda.

Sampai saat ini Changmin masih merasa bingung dengan refleksnya yang langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun saat pria berbaju hijau itu menodongkan sebuah pisau ke leher Kyuhyun yang saat itu dalam keadaan tak siap. Terlambat 10 detik saja pisau milik si pria berbaju hijau itu pasti sudah berhasil menyabet leher putih milik Kyuhyun, beruntung Changmin memiliki kaki-kaki yang panjang sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat sampai ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

'Bagaimana bisa aku langsung berlari kearahnya seperti itu? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya…'

Changmin terus menerus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit-dimana ia menumpang di mobil milik Kyuhyun- pria bertubuh tinggi itu tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat.

'Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menarikku kepadanya…'

Bisik hati Changmin lagi.

"Pastikan untuk selalu mengganti perban di lenganmu setiap harinya, kau juga harus menjaga kebersihan tubuh dan luka di lenganmu itu, Changmin-shii"

Ujar dokter Kim mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari pikiran-pikirannya akan Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk paham mendengarkan instruksi dari dokter tersebut.

"Lalu, apa aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang?"

Tanya Changmin.

Belum sempat dokter Kim menjawab pertanyaan dari Changmin sebuah suara menginterupsi, suara yang Changmin rasa sangat merdu di telinganya.

"Tolong pastikan bahwa Changmin-shii benar baik-baik saja, uisanim…sebelum kalian memperbolehkannya pulang"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah si empunya suara, Cho Kyuhyun telah berdiri di dalam kamarnya, pria bertubuh kurus itu berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Tentu saja Sajangnim, saya dapat memastikan keadaan Changmin-shii akan baik-baik saja"

'Sajangnim?'

Kening Changmin berkerut saat ia mendengar dokter Kim memanggil pria bermarga Cho itu dengan panggilan Sajangnim. Changmin sendiri tidak menyangka kalau pria berkulit pucat dan bermata bulat itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, CEO termuda di Korea Selatan. Cho Kyuhyun sangat terkenal dan tidak mungkin bagi Changmin tidak mengetahui nama itu-walaupun Changmin sendiri tak tau wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu seperti apa- ini adalah kali pertama Changmin bertemu langsung dengan pria itu dan entah mengapa Changmin merasa tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang CEO muda itu.

"Kami permisi dahulu, Changmin-shii…silahkan beristirahat"

Ucap dokter Kim, ia dan perawatnya pun berlalu dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat kearah Kyuhyun. Mata Changmin meneliti profil Kyuhyun yang saat ini berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Pria itu cukup tinggi untuk ukuran pria Korea, kulitnya sangat pucat, kontras dengan kulit Changmin yang sedikit lebih berwarna. Tubuhnya kurus dan Changmin yakin pria itu tak memiliki otot-otot terlatih di bagian lengan dan perut seperti dirinya. Rambut ikalnya tebal dan terlihat sangat lembut, Changmin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh untaian rambut ikal tersebut. Pipinya bulat dengan bibir penuh yang merah dan juga mata bulat yang menatap lurus kearah Changmin, membuat si detektif jenius merasa sedikit berdebar saat ini.

"Lukamu…"

'Dan suaranya benar-benar sangat merdu'

Bisik Changmin di dalam hati.

"Tidak apa, bukan luka yang serius…"

Jawab Changmin sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Walaupun ia tak mengenal pria bermarga Cho itu tetapi entah mengapa Changmin bisa merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Saya sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada anda, Changmin-shii…kalau saja anda tak menolong saya saat itu pasti sekarang saya sudah mati"

Mendengar itu Changmin tersenyum.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, Kyuhyun-shii…dan aku bukanlah orang yang sanggup hanya melihat ketika orang lain dibunuh di depan mataku"

'Dan lagi aku adalah seorang polisi terlatih'

Lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu apa pekerjaan anda?"

Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu padanya tapi saat ini dia sedang dalam sebuah misi dan ia diharuskan untuk menyamar.

"Aku bekerja sebagai stunt-man"

Jawab Changmin. Entah mengapa hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalanya saat itu.

"Stunt-man? Pantas saja anda sangat berani. Padahal pada saat penyerangan itu terjadi saya berada di tempat terbuka dan banyak orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar tetapi tak satupun dari mereka mencoba untuk menolong kami, hanya anda yang bergerak untuk menolong saya dan teman saya"

Changmin lagi-lagi dibuat terpana oleh sosok dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya dan Changmin seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh senyuman Kyuhyun tersebut.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa begitu mempengaruhiku?'

"Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas semua biaya pengobatan anda, tetaplah disini sampai anda benar-benar sembuh. Saya sadar ini tidaklah cukup untuk membalas jasa anda, apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas semuanya?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Aku…"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menginterupsi jawaban Changmin, kontak mata yang terjadi antara keduanya pun terlepas saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu yang perlahan membuka, menunjukkan seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang Changmin prediksi adalah salah satu bodyguard milik Kyuhyun.

"Sajangnim, Hyukjae-shii telah siuman"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu ia berbalik untuk melihat Changmin dan berkata,

"Saya berhutang satu janji pada anda, Changmin-shii"

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat melihat cengiran khas Hyukjae yang sekarang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit adalah memarahinya.

"Yah! Kau benar-benar bodoh Hyukjae-ah! Bagaimana bisa kau melindungiku dengan tubuhmu sendiri seperti itu?! Kau membuatku hampir mati karena panik!"

Omel Kyuhyun, saat ini ia tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Hyukjae. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan itu, sebelumnya Donghae yang menunggui Hyukjae terpaksa harus pergi karena ada urusan mendadak kalau tidak Kyuhyun sendiri bisa dipastikan tidak akan boleh menginjakkan kakinya di dalam ruang rawat Hyukjae mengingat bagaimana marahnya Donghae padanya.

"Bukannya berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu kau malah memarahiku"

Cibir Hyukjae. Pria yang Kyuhyun ejek dengan panggilan 'monkey' itu tau kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat khawatir pada keadaannya hanya saja 'boss'nya itu tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya.

Bukannya membalas perkataan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun malah memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang masih dalam posisi tiduran membuat pria yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu mengernyit menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar takut kau tak bangun lagi, Hyuk-ah…"

Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Hyukjae bisa merasakan tubuh sang sahabat bergetar saat ini.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, dari luar ia terlihat sebagai orang paling kejam dan berdarah dingin yang Hyukjae kenal-selain Donghae, hyung kandungnya-tetapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah pria rapuh yang berusaha tegar di dalamnya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari selang infus Hyukjae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku tak apa, Kyu…berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil dan lepaskan pelukanmu, kau membuat tubuhku sakit semua"

Hyukjae memang sedikit bercanda tetapi Kyuhyun tampaknya terlalu sensitif saat ini, buktinya pria itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam.

"Dasar monyet bodoh"

Paku-paku kemarahan muncul di dahi Hyukjae saat mendengar celaan itu keluar dari mulut pria yang baru saja ia selamatkan hidupnya.

"KAU!"

Belum sempat Hyukjae melempari Kyuhyun dengan benda apa saja yang tergapai olehnya pintu ruang rawatnya membuka dengan tiba-tiba, bodyguard Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sajangnim, kami telah mendapatkan informasi tentang pelaku penyerangan siang tadi"

Sesaat wajah Kyuhyun tampak tak menunjukkan emosi apapun tetapi detik kemudia wajah manis itu menunjukkan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"I can't wait for the real party…now tell me everything"

.

.

.

_to be continue…_

**spoiler for next chapter :**

Pertemuan kedua mereka, tetapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama. Orang yang saat ini berdiri di depannya adalah orang yang sama namun ada aura berbeda yang menguar darinya. Wajah yang sama tetapi dengan raut yang berbeda. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis yang ada hanyalah seringai mengerikan. Tak ada lagi tatapan teduh yang ada hanyalah mata tajam yang seakan-akan menelanjangi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku ingin menagih hutangmu, Kyuhyun-shii…"

Pria berwajah manis itu tersenyum.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Changmin-shii"

Yang tertinggal hanyalah debaran yang sama.

.

.

.

Wajah cantik itu dihiasi seringai sadis yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya terlihat semakin cantik di mata Changmin. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah wakizashi dari dalam saku jasnya dan mengarahkan ujung mata pisau itu kearah tenggorokan pria di hadapannya.

"Kau harus merasakan ini sebelum melakukannya pada orang lain"

Bisiknya penuh intimidasi. Pria yang telah dilumpuhkan kedua kaki dan tangannya itu berteriak memohon pada sosok tinggi dan kurus di depannya, berharap permohonannya itu akan dikabulkan tetapi sepertinya Marcus Cho bukanlah orang yang perduli dengan permohonan orang lain.

Ujung mata pisau yang tajam tersebut merobek kulit leher yang ada didepannya dan dengan presisi telah menancap di tenggorokan pria tersebut. Merenggut nyawa tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

* * *

annyeong~ winterTsubaki again^^/ apa kabar reader-deul semuanya? Sehat-sehat kan? (sok akrab) wokeh...kali ini saya updatenya lumayan teratur...biasa emang klo udah banyak tugas+ujian mendekat ide-ide pada bermunculan...lagi libur malah idenya mentok -.-"

baiklah...ceritanya kyknya agak lambat ya...soalnya saya mau ngembangin konfliknya...di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal bermunculan tokoh-tokoh lain yang akan meramaikan fanfic ini, yang pasti siih anak-anak DongBangSuJu, soalnya saya ga cukup kenal anggota boyband lain sampai bisa nulis mereka di dalam sebuah fanfic

banyak yang minta ChangKyu NC-an...tenang aja readers sekalian, saya juga ngarepnya mereka bakal NCan XD coming soon lah...

gyu : ff saya yang english ada di asianfanfic...id saya chocomomo92, hehe...(shameless promote)

xoxoxo : kyaakk kamu perhatian banget . banyak yg ga nyadar bagian itu kayaknya...ehehe...ntar bakal dijelasin kok yang pasti Marcus Cho punya andil yang besar dalam hidup Yunho :D

iasshine : eoh? wordpressnya ga bs di buka? hmm... coba buka link ini : chocomomo92 . wordpress . com spasinya diapus aja^^

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : nyahahaha XD pokoknya klan aiga itu bakal sering muncul kedepannya unn XD yg sabar yaa...ntar ak jangan diuber-uber krna ga update XD

kali ini ada spoilernya di bagian akhir...spoiler itu seperti potongan cerita selanjutnya yang bakal saya post^^ kira-kira penting ga sih untuk ditulis? klo engga di chapter dpn akan saya hapus XD

untuk update-an selanjutnya saya ga bisa janji dalam waktu dekat soalnya tugas lagi banyak-banyaknya apalagi dua minggu lagi saya UAS T^T

semoga chapter ini berkenan di hati readers semua...see you next time~

lotsa thanks for those who reviewed my previous update :

**alvianaasih susanti, Allyna Uzumaki, rikha-chan, FiWonKyu0201, Shin SiHyun, shinminkyuu, gyu, mutiara1307, shin min hyo, yoo, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, xoxoxo, shakyu, choi chahyun, iasshine, adette, puzZy cat, Augesteca, riekyumidwife, Okta1004, wu shui shan, gdtop, JejeKyu Red Saphire.**

thank you so much for all the reviews, all of your words are my mood-boosters^^ please tell me what you think about this update by reviewing my story


	4. 3rd Chapter part A

**Title : I Got Kyu Little Runaway**

**Rating : M (for usage of gun and some killing attempt)**

**Pairing : Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : none of the characters from this story were mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my own imagination. No plagiarism allowed!**

**Warning : If you're against this pairing or boy x boy themed fic please stop yourself from reading this story any further, I've warned you!**

* * *

Pria muda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menatap satu persatu isi dokumen yang berada di tangannya saat ini. Sejak se jam yang lalu ia memang sudah berada di dalam ruang kerja pribadinya demi menyelidiki sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyerangan tadi siang.

Jam di atas meja kerjanya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan ia tampaknya belum ingin berhenti dari kegiatannya sejak se jam yang lalu tersebut.

"Jadi…pria itu bukan anggota klan Aiga?" tanya pria muda itu yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun alias Marcus Cho. Wajahnya meneliti foto yang tertera di dalam dokumen yang tengah ia pegang. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bisa salah mengingat wajah pria yang hampir membunuhnya tersebut, pria itu bahkan tidak memakai penyamaran apapun selain kacamata hitam. Entah ia sudah terlalu sering melakukan percobaan pembunuhan semacam itu atau memang orang tersebut termasuk ke dalam sekelompok orang-orang yang senang melakukan pembunuhan dan merasa tertantang jika melakukan pembunuhan di depan banyak orang, semacam exhibitionist yang senang menjadi perhatian khalayak ramai. Apapun itu orang tersebut pastinya bukan orang sembarangan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan berkas yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja, ia melepas kacamata baca yang ia gunakan lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah tetapi pikirannya juga lelah karena seperti diserang bertubi-tubi oleh masalah yang datang dalam satu hari. Dimulai dari meeting penting dengan klien yang terpaksa dibatalkan dan membuat perusahaannya merugi sebesar 230 milyar won, Eunhyuk sekertaris sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang sekarang terkapar di rumah sakit karena melindunginya dari tembakan belum lagi Donghae, hyung Eunhyuk yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi sang adik dan mengancam akan membocorkan pekerjaan haramnya kepada Ara dan sekarang ia harus mencari siapa pelaku penembakan serta percobaan pembunuhan tadi siang.

'Kalau saja tak ada Changmin-shii, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang'

Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati sambil memperhatikan langit-langit ruang kerjanya tersebut. Entah mengapa sekarang pikirannya teralih ke sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang tadi siang menjadi sosok penyelamatnya. Namanya Shim Changmin, pria yang Kyuhyun akui sangat menarik, baik wajahnya, sosoknya yang tinggi dan keahlian bela dirinya. Walaupun semua terjadi begitu cepat tetapi Kyuhyun masih mengingat bagaimana Changmin menyelamatkannya. Pria itu bahkan tertembak karena menolongnya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa curiga, kenapa pria yang tak dikenal seperti Changmin rela menolongnya sampai seperti itu? Tetapi melihat bagaimana tatapan khawatir Changmin padanya sesaat setelah lengannya tertembak Kyuhyun menyadari kalau pria itu benar-benar tulus membantunya.

'_Saya berhutang satu janji pada anda, Changmin-shii'_

Kyuhyun ingat janjinya tadi siang. Ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa ia bisa menjanjikan sesuatu pada orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal? Apa karena rasa berhutang budi? Tapi ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan kepada Hyukjae ataupun Ryeowook sahabat-sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Kembali Kyuhyun teringat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Changmin saat ia meninggalkan pria itu di dalam kamar rawatnya, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia tersenyum.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Shim Changmin"

.

.

.

Changmin menatap bar yang ada di seberang jalan dimana saat ini ia berdiri. Ia baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit, benar…Changmin kabur dari rumah sakit karena dirinya merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa berlama-lama bersantai di rumah sakit hanya karena luka tembakan yang sebenarnya tak berpengaruh pada pergerakannya, ia harus segera menemukan Marcus Cho dan menjebloskan pria itu ke penjara.

Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata orang Korea tersebut menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya, ia tak salah tempat. Bar itulah alamat yang ia cari. Kertas itu sendiri ia temukan terselip diantara tumpukan barang-barang milik Han Daejoon yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Sejujurnya Changmin sendiri bingung harus memulai penyelidikan ini darimana. Marcus Cho benar-benar pria yang sangat licin, tak mudah melacak keberadaannya terlebih lagi ia dilindungi oleh orang-orang besar penguasa negeri itu. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia akan menemukan sesuatu disana.

"Baiklah, saatnya bekerja"

Ucap Changmin sambil menarik resleting jaket kulit yang ia pakai untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin malam yang sangat menusuk.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, tak mudah untuk bisa masuk ke bar tersebut. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki akses yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Tetapi bukan Shim Changmin namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia tak dijuluki detektif jenius sembarangan. Dengan kecerdikan dan kelincahan tubuhnya Changmin akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam bar tersebut, ia masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari basement, dengan menaiki lift khusus pegawai yang ada di salah satu sudut basement gedung tersebut. Menaiki lift yang dimaksud disini adalah ia benar-benar naik keatas kotak lift tersebut dan melompat turun sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Penjagaan di pintu masuk sangat ketat, ia tak akan bisa masuk dari depan. Begitupun dari pintu belakang yang juga di jaga ketat. Basement ini sendiri sebenarnya terhubung dengan basement gedung yang ada di sebelah gedung bar sehingga ia bisa masuk kesana.

Setelah memperhatikan sekitarnya Changmin dengan segera memasang topinya serendah mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dari siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Dengan cepat iapun berjalan kearah ruang bar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Bar ini sebenarnya seperti bar pada umumnya. Terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi di sepinggiran lantai dansa yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang baik pria dan wanita, ada juga seorang DJ yang memutar lagu untuk para pengunjung bar. Tak lupa tentunya meja bar lengkap dengan pelayan serta bartender yang menyiapkan minuman serta makanan untuk para pengunjung. Changmin bisa melihat ratusan botol-botol minuman beralkohol berjejer dengan rapi di rak yang ada di belakang meja bar tersebut. Suasana bar yang padat dan berisik sedikit banyak membantu penyamarannya. Orang-orang yang ada disana terhanyut dalam suasana hingar bingar di dalam bar dan tak memperhatikan keberadaan seorang detektif polisi yang sedang menyamar disana. Changmin berjalan kearah meja bar untuk memesan minuman, ia harus mulai penyelidikannya dan dari petunjuk yang tertinggal hanya satu nama yang ia tahu.

Micky.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan berarsitektur romawi itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Ruangan itu sangat luas dan besar, begitu masuk ke dalam mata akan tertuju kepada patung Venus yang berdiri anggun tepat di belakang meja kerja besar yang ada di ujung tengah ruangan. Langit-langit ruangan itupun berhiaskan replika lukisan ala Michaelangelo yang ada di Sistine Chapel, yang menjadi rumah tinggal dari pemimpin tertinggi gereja Vatican, sang Paus.

"Sajangnim"

Pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut memanggil sang pemilik ruangan yang tampak sibuk mendengarkan alunan musik klasik yang memang sejak tadi mengisi ruangan. Matanya tertutup menikmati rangkaian alunan melody milik Chopin tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil sajangnim tadi hanya menggerakkan tangannya keatas, menyuruh sang bawahan untuk melanjutkan laporannya, ia bahkan tak bergerak untuk memutar kursinya yang memang saat ini menghadap kearah patung Venus tersebut, membelakangi pintu.

"Saya baru saja menerima laporan dari anggota kita di Korea, ada hal tak terduga terjadi dan mereka mengatakan misi yang dijalankan berakhir tak sesuai dengan rencana"

Lagi-lagi sang sajangnim hanya diam. Pria bertubuh pendek itu terlihat gugup dan berkali-kali menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Setiap kali ia harus memberikan laporan kepada sang sajangnim hal ini selalu terjadi, beruntung kali ini ia tak harus berhadap muka dengan sang atasan.

"Lalu?"

Suara yang terdengar rendah dan berwibawa tersebut membuat sang bawahan lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Satu tangannya bergerak mengelap keringat yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi keningnya.

"Me-mereka meminta waktu…sajangnim…"

Suara yang terdengar seperti cicitan itu keluar dari mulut sang bawahan. Jujur saja, ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Waktu? Untuk apa? Sekali gagal maka akan selamanya gagal…"

Suara rendah itu kembali terdengar, kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Katakan pada mereka aku menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun secepatnya. Kalau mereka tak bisa membawa pria itu kepadaku maka aku yang akan datang kesana. Kau mengerti maksudku, Jay?"

Pria bernama Jay itu mengangguk kencang, walaupun sang pemimpin tentu tak bisa melihatnya.

"Jangan sampai aku pun harus turun tangan membawa pria itu kemari. Katakan itu pada mereka"

Tubuh Jay menegak "Baik sajangnim!"

"Sekarang keluarlah dari ruanganku"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Jay langsung balik badan cepat dan keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut. Meninggalkan sang boss yang sekarang bergerak mengambil smartphone dari dalam saku celananya. Tangannya tampak sibuk menekan-nekan layar smartphone tersebut demi menampilkan sebuah wajah manis dengan pipi bulat memerah, mata besar dengan bulu mata lentik serta panjang, hidung mancung dan juga bibir tipis yang merah.

"Cho Kyuhyun…aku tak sabar ingin memilikimu…"

Bisiknya sambil mencium gambar wajah yang ada di layar smartphonenya tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat ia berkata mencari seseorang bernama Micky kepada bartender yang sedang melayaninya Changmin langsung dibawa ke salah satu lorong gelap yang ada di dalam bar tersebut. Lorong panjang itu berujung pada sebuah pintu kayu kokoh yang tampaknya tak mudah dirobohkan.

"Boss ada di dalam"

Ucap pelayan yang tadi membawanya ke tempat itu sebelum meninggalkan Changmin berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

Changmin menatapi pintu yang ada di depannya tersebut, jujur ia sedikit gugup sekarang, perlahan Changmin mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya terus berulang-ulang selama beberapa detik. Setelah merasa ia siap tangan panjangnya menarik gagang pintu tersebut kebawah, membuka pintu besar itu perlahan.

"Permisi…"

Ucap Changmin saat membuka pintu, sosok pria yang bernama Micky itu tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dan saat ia mendengar suara Changmin tubuh itu berbalik perlahan. Matanya membulat, begitu pula dengan Changmin. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat dalam keadaan saling menatap.

"Changmin?"

"Yoochun hyung?"

.

.

.

Ara mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati tersebut. Sesuai dugaannya sang adik pasti tengah berkerja sekarang. Walaupun tadi siang ia hampir saja terbunuh ternyata adik kesayangannya ini memang seorang workaholic sejati.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, Kyu…kau harusnya tidur"

Kata Ara pelan, ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas yang tengah ia baca.

"Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan, noona"

Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, ia bahkan masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang ia pegang. Ara hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban adiknya tersebut.

"Kau baru saja diserang pembunuh tadi siang dan sekarang kau masih bisa bekerja sampai larut malam? Sebenarnya kau ini manusia apa robot, adikku tersayang?"

Tanya Ara, lengannya memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang. Ara menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang adik. Tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya memegang pena bergerak memegang lengan Ara yang tengah memeluk bahunya. Mengelus kulit lembut itu beberapa kali untuk menyakinkan sang kakak kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Hyukkie tak bisa berkerja untuk beberapa hari, aku harus menghandle semuanya sendirian dan tadi siang aku baru saja mengalami kerugian sebesar 230 Milyar won, mana mungkin aku masih bisa tidur sekarang, noona"

Jawab Kyuhyun ringan seakan-akan ini adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

Lagi-lagi Ara hanya bisa menghela nafas. Adiknya yang satu ini memang terkenal keras kepala. Sangat sulit membuat Kyuhyun menuruti perkataannya.

"Oh ya…tadi Siwon menelepon, ia menanyakan kabarmu juga…"

Ara memulai pembicaraan lain.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya yang tadi memegang tangan Ara kembali memegang pena yang diletakkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Di Tokyo. Ia sedang melakukan pengecekan pabrik disana…"

Jawab Ara dengan nada bangga. Ia memang sangat bangga dengan Choi Siwon, tunangannya. Ara dan Siwon bertemu dalam sebuah pesta yang diadakan keluarga Choi saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, saat itu ia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada putra kedua keluarga Choi itu dan meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk ditunangkan dengan Siwon. Di usia 20 tahun ia pun ditunangkan dengan pria pujaannya tersebut dan berselang seminggu dari hari bahagia itu kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia 18 tahun.

Sudah tujuh tahun keduanya bertunangan dan rencananya Siwon dan Ara akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka pada akhir tahun ini. Siwon adalah satu-satunya pria selain Kyuhyun yang sangat Ara cintai.

"Calon suamimu itu sangat sibuk, sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin menikahimu atau tidak? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak natal tahun lalu…dan itu sudah lebih dari setengah tahun"

Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan pelan di bahunya dari Ara.

"Enak saja! Aku dan Siwon saling mencintai!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar balasan dari noona tersayangnya.

"Kyu…cepatlah cari pendamping, aku tak mau melihatmu sendirian terus…"

Bisik Ara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan itu membuat Ara gemas, ia pun mencubit pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan penuh 'cinta'.

"Aaaw! Noona!"

Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan saat sang noona tak juga melepaskan cubitannya.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau senang sekali membantah!"

Ucap Ara gemas, ia pun melepaskan cubitannya saat pipi Kyuhyun sudah memerah. Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut sambil tangannya mengelus bagian yang barusan dicubit oleh Ara.

"Oh ya…Siwonnie juga bilang kalau Seunghyun oppa akan kembali ke Korea bulan depan"

Mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Ara tubuh Kyuhyun seketika menegang. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan Seunghyun kembali menghantui pikirannya dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memeluk lengannya dengan nafas yang tertahan.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa? Tubuhmu gemetaran…"

Ara bertanya bingung saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang dan bergetar.

"Ti-tidak apa noona…sepertinya aku butuh istirahat"

Elak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ara di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengutuk Ara yang dengan entengnya menyebut-nyebut nama itu di depannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sadar dari kekagetan masing-masing Micky atau yang Changmin panggil dengan sebutan Yoochun hyung menyuruh pria tinggi tersebut untuk duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun kita tak bertemu sejak aku keluar dari panti asuhan"

Ucap Yoochun semangat sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia lihat.

Changmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Hyung banyak berubah…aku tak menyangka hyung bisa memiliki bar sebesar ini sekarang"

Jawab Changmin sambil memperhatikan ruangan besar tersebut. Matanya meneliti tiap sudut ruangan dengan awas.

"Yah…sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar kan? Lalu…apa keperluanmu kemari? Kau sepertinya tak tau kalau aku adalah pemilik bar ini"

Tanya Yoochun lagi.

Pemuda itu masih bisa mengingat Changmin dengan sangat jelas. Mereka bertemu saat Changmin baru berusia lima tahun saat pertama kali ia dibawa ke panti asuhan tempat keduanya tinggal. Yoochun yang saat itu berusia delapan tahun menganggap Changmin seperti adiknya sendiri dan mereka sangat dekat sampai saat Changmin berusia lima belas tahun pria yang ia panggil Chunnie hyung itu keluar dari panti asuhan karena usianya sudah cukup dewasa. Sejak itu mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu dan sekarang Changmin kaget karena ia bertemu dengan Yoochun dalam keadaan yang tidak ia harapkan. Micky adalah seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Marcus Cho dan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan penjahat itu bukanlah orang baik-baik.

"Aku ingin mencari kerja, hyung…"

Changmin berbohong. Sebenarnya ini tak termasuk dalam rencananya, ia tak pernah menyangkan Micky adalah pemilik bar tersebut dan ia akan dibawa ke tempat Micky begitu saja. Terlebih lagi ternyata Micky adalah hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku…baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku yang sebelumnya dan sekarang aku butuh uang untuk hidup…"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau Yoochun melihat matanya pria itu akan tahu ia berbohong tetapi sepertinya Yoochun menganggap gesture Changmin seperti gerakan orang yang sedang dalam masalah dan butuh bantuan.

"Kau ingin berkerja denganku?"

Tanya Yoochun, tampak tak curiga sama sekali. Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, sebagai hyung yang baik aku akan membantumu. Kau boleh berkerja denganku tetapi kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang sebelumnya…"

'Apa ia akan membawaku kepada Marcus Cho?'

Tanya Changmin dalam hati namun ia tersenyum pada Yoochun sambil mengucap terima kasih berkali-kali, seakan-akan pria itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Ara meneliti sosok adiknya yang tampak kusut pagi ini. Kyuhyun seperti zombie terlebih dengan kulitnya yang super pucat dan kantung mata hitam yang membuatnya mirip panda. Zombie panda.

"Kyu? Kau…baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Ara saat akhirnya Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan Ara. Pelayan langsung mengantarkan semangkuk soup cream dan meletakkannya di depan Kyuhyun.

CEO muda itu melirik sekilas kearah Ara kemudian mengangguk. Well, dia tidak baik-baik saja tapi ia lebih tak ingin ditanyai oleh Ara saat ini. Semalam ia hampir tak bisa tidur karena Ara, noona nya yang cerewet itu telah menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat tak ingin diingat oleh Kyuhyun.

Choi Seunghyun. Pewaris utama keluarga Choi dan juga hyung dari Choi Siwon itu adalah orang yang seperti mimpi buruk untuk Kyuhyun. Tentu beralasan kenapa Kyuhyun terkesan sangat takut kepada pria itu. Choi Seunghyun atau yang dikenal sebagai TOP adalah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun terjun ke dunia hitam. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang baik tidak akan menyelamatkan hidupnya, polisi tak akan bisa menolongnya, yang bisa melawan penjahat sekelas Choi Seunghyun hanyalah seorang penjahat…bukan polisi.

Sejak ia kenal dengan pria itu hampir delapan tahun yang lalu pria yang berusia lebih tua dua tahun dari Ara dan Siwon tersebut sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan yang tak wajar terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan pernah hampir memperkosa Kyuhyun, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Ara, untunglah Siwon datang tepat pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun merasa perlu melindungi dirinya dan Ara, ia sadar berlindung dibalik hukum serta polisi tak akan membuahkan hasil, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjadi orang yang bisa mengalahkan Choi Seunghyun dan cara yang terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun saat itu adalah ia harus terjun ke dunia yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Kyu? Kau benar tak apa?"

Suara Ara membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, ia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi tangannya mengaduk-aduk sup yang ada di piringnya sampai isinya berceceran ke taplak meja.

Sadar kalau Ara sedang memperhatikannya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi sarapan paginya, walaupun ia belum makan sesendok pun.

"Aku pergi dulu, noona"

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk mencium pipi Ara sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Ara yang bingung dengan tingkah adik tersayangnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Changmin-ah?"

Tanya Yoochun saat melihat Changmin berdiri dengan pakaian rapi di depan pintu rumahnya. Pakaian rapi yang dimaksud adalah setelan kemeja putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam serta jas dengan warna senada.

Changmin yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Ia tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Yoochun dan kemana pria itu akan membawanya tapi Changmin yakin Yoochun tak akan menyakitinya, ia mempercayai pria yang ia anggap sebagai hyung tersebut.

"Sebelum kita pergi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melawan dan membantah. Aku mempercayaimu maka dari itu aku berani membawamu bersamaku jadi jangan kecewakan aku, Changmin-ah"

Ucap Yoochun serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke manik mata Changmin. Sementara pria tinggi yang ditatapi dengan serius itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tau kau ahli bela diri, sejak dulu kau berlatih Taekwondo kan?"

Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku merasa kerja di bar sebagai pelayan bukanlah pekerjaan yang cocok untuk orang berbakat sepertimu. Kau pintar dan jago beladiri, maka dari itu kau akan ikut bekerja denganku di organisasi"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun.

Yoochun mengajak Changmin untuk segera naik kedalam Maybach Exelero hitam kesayangannya, sementara pria yang lebih muda diantara keduanya hanya bisa menurut dalam diam. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemukan Marcus Cho secepat ini?

Sejak semalam sebenarnya Changmin tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Pikirannya terus dihantui oleh Marcus Cho, bagaimana kalau pria itu mengetahui penyamarannya? Apakah nasibnya akan berakhir sama dengan detektif-detektif sebelum dirinya? Lalu…apa yang harus ia lakukan saat akhirnya bertemu dengan Marcus Cho? Bagaimana sebenarnya pria itu? Apakah ia pria tua atau masih seumuran dengannya? Pikiran Changmin dipenuhi oleh Marcus Cho dan akhirnya ia tak tidur sama sekali.

Yoochun membawanya ke sebuah daerah pelabuhan, Changmin pernah kemari sebelumnya dalam salah satu tugasnya menangkap seorang penyelundup mariyuana yang bersembunyi di tempat itu. Saat mereka sampai di daerah pelabuhan tersebut mobil Yoochun tetap melaju dengan mulusnya sementara Changmin mulai waspada karena ini bukan daerah yang ia kenal.

Maybach hitam Yoochun akhirnya menepi tepat di dekat sebuah kontainer tua yang sepertinya tak terpakai lagi. Yoochun mengajak Changmin untuk turun dengannya dan pria tinggi itu mengikut di belakang Yoochun sambil melirik kanan-kiri penuh kewaspadaan.

Mereka berjalan diantara puluhan kontainer usang yang tak terpakai, cukup jauh berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah gudang yang telah lusuh dan nyaris rubuh. Sepertinya ini gudang lama yang tak lagi terpakai.

Changmin bahkan tidak tau ada tempat semacam ini sebelumnya.

"Hyungnim"

Sapa puluhan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu begitu Yoochun dan Changmin berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang tua tersebut. Orang-orang berpakaian serba rapi tersebut membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat begitu melihat Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun hanya membalasa sapaan hormat tersebut dengan anggukan.

"Sudah kalian temukan?"

Tanya Yoochun pada salah satu pria yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya, pria itu hampir setinggi Yoochun dan wajahnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Changmin hampir tak percaya orang se manis itu bekerja sebagai bawahan mafia.

Pria seperti kelinci itu mengangguk "Siapa orang yang kau bawa itu Micky-ah?"

Tanyanya penuh selidik sambil menatap Changmin.

"Dia adikku, mulai sekarang ia akan bekerja dengan kita"

"Apa kau sudah meminta izin sajangnim?"

Tanya pria kelinci itu masih menatap Changmin penuh selidik. Sebenarnya Changmin tidak suka dengan cara pria tersebut menatapnya tetapi ia harus bersikap sesopan mungkin sekarang. Ia berada di sarang musuh, salah bergerak sekali saja nyawanya akan melayang saat itu juga.

"Aku berniat melakukannya hari ini, sekaligus menyerahkan hadiah istimewa untuk sajangnim"

Jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum. Pria kelinci itu hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

"Baiklah…karena dia adalah adikmu makan dia boleh ikut dengan kita tetapi kalau satu kata saja bocor dari mulutnya aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawanya sekalipun dia adikmu"

Seketika itu juga Changmin sadar kalau pria manis mirip kelinci di depannya ini bukanlah kelinci yang jinak.

"Aku bisa menjaminnya. Sudah cukup dengan basa-basi ini Sungmin-ah, aku ingin melihat keadaan pria itu sebelum sajangnim datang"

Yoochun langsung bergerak masuk diikuti oleh Sungmin-pria mirip kelinci itu- yang berjalan di samping Changmin.

Mereka masuk lebih ke dalam gudang usang tersebut. Seperti sudah hapal dengan keadaan tempat itu Yoochun membuka sebuah pintu dan begitu pintu itu terbuka yang ada disana hanyalah sebuah tangga melingkar. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuruni tangga curam tersebut hingga ke lantai dasar. Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu sangat pengap dan lembap juga bau. Begitu sampai di lantai dasar lagi-lagi ada lorong gelap yang harus mereka lalui. Yoochun tampak meraba-raba dinding yang ada di sekitar mereka untuk menghidupkan lampu sebagai penerangan di lorong gelap itu. Begitu lampu dihidupkan Changmin bisa melihat dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari lempengan besi yang dijadikan satu sebagai lorong yang akan mereka lalui. Lantai yang mereka pijak juga terbuat dari besi serupa. Dimana tempat ini sebenarnya?

Yoochun kemudian berjalan mendahului Changmin dan Sungmin. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu besi yang ada di ujung lorong tersebut. Memasukkan beberapa kode sampai akhirnya pintu besi itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Begitu pintu terbuka ruangan yang ada didalamnya hanyalah ruangan kosong yang pengap dan panas. Dan Changmin bisa melihat ada seorang pria dalam keadaan terikat terbaring di lantai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Jerit pria tersebut histeris begitu melihat wajah Yoochun.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun, semua terserah pada sajangnim. Kau akan berurusan dengannya nanti"

Jawab Yoochun santai. Changmin hanya memerhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Yah! Cepat beritahu kami siapa yang menyuruhmu menyerang Marcus Cho!"

Sungmin yang tadinya hanya berdiri di samping Changmin ternyata sekarang sudah berada tepat di samping pria malang yang terikat itu, satu kakinya menginjak dada sang pria sampai ia terbatuk-batuk karena sesak.

"Bunny Ming…jangan membunuhnya, sajangnim hanya menyuruh kita menangkap pria ini"

Sungmin menatap tak suka mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Yoochun namun akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Sajangnim sudah sampai, sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di tempat ini"

Ucap Yoochun. Dilihatnya pria yang masih dalam keadaan terikat itu. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang yang menyukai kekerasan, ia masuk ke dalam dunia gelap ini hanya karena Marcus Cho menyelamatkan nyawanya dan nyawa orang yang ia cintai, sejak itu ia bersumpah akan mengabdi kepada pria yang telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk hidup tersebut.

Yoochun sesungguhnya tak suka dengan cara sang bos menghabisi musuh-musuhnya. Ia orang yang cinta damai dan sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena harus menyeret Changmin ke dalam dunia yang berbahaya ini tetapi ia merasa Changmin bisa membantunya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, salah satu orang kepercayaan Marcus Cho yang juga rekan kerjanya selama ini, Yoochun terkenal lebih tenang dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yakni menangkap orang-orang yang dirasa Marcus Cho menganggu. Memang dalam organisasi tak bernama yang diketuai oleh Marcus Cho tersebut terdapat perbedaan dalam berbagai macam kegiatannya. Seperti penyelundupan dan penjualan narkoba yang di kepalai oleh Hangeng dan Kibum lalu penyelundupan dan penjualan senjata api yang di kepalai oleh Heechul dan Yesung, ia dan Sungmin adalah orang yang mengepalai kegiatan pembunuhan dan penyekapan yang dilakukan oleh organisasi. Pekerjaannya adalah yang paling keji sekaligus yang paling berbahaya. Sungmin senang dengan posisinya tapi tidak dengan Yoochun, sejujurnya ia merasa tak nyaman berada di tempat itu dan itu pula alasannya membawa Changmin. Berharap kalau Changmin dapat menggantikannya nanti. Sumpah tetaplah sumpah dan ia telah bersumpah akan mengabdi untuk Marcus Cho, mungkin melalui Changmin nantinya.

"Sepertinya beliau telah datang"

Ucap Yoochun saat perlahan satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu terbuka. Changmin tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya, tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik ia akhirnya akan bertemu dengan sang Marcus Cho yang tersohor.

Dan betapa kagetnya Changmin saat akhirnya sosok Marcus Cho yang sangat diburu oleh inspektur Jung telah ada di depan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenali sosok rupawan tersebut? Sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu terbayang olehnya, bahkan Changmin seperti bisa mendengar suara merdu itu di telinganya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Bisik Changmin tak percaya, matanya menatapi sosok indah tersebut dengan lekat. Dan saat akhirnya pria yang ditatapi dengan intens oleh Changmin itu menoleh ekspresi serupa juga ditunjukkan oleh pria berwajah manis tersebut ke arah Changmin.

"Changmin-shii?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Annyeong~ winterTsubaki imnida^^ akhirnya saya kembali dengan lanjutan untuk I Got Kyu Little Runaway. Sebenernya chapter ini terlalu panjang untuk di post dalam satu chapter…saya takut reader semua bakal bosen kalau harus baca full chapternya akhirnya terpaksa chapter kali ini saya bagi jadi dua, di teaser di chapter sebelumnya kan ada bagian Changmin yang ngomong ama Marcus Cho dan bagian Marcus Cho ngebunuh seseorang…nah itu bakal ada di part B nya^^ untuk part A nya segini dulu…ini juga udah 15 pages di Word dan udah lebih dari 4K kata…saya aja kalo disuruh baca sendiri bakal bosen #gubrak XD

Sekian dulu dari saya…part B akan segera di post…tergantung dari mood saya untuk nyelesain part B nya XD #ditimpukkolorkyu

Lotsa love and thanks untuk readers sekalian yang udah nge favorite, follow dan review ff saya

**xoxoxo, FiWonKyu0201, anne, Shin SiHyun, gyu, Allyna Uzumaki, Jmjm, wonkyufa, Okta1004, adette, youi-chan, Augesteca, yoo, riekyumidwife, Choi Chahyun, rikha-chan, shin min hyo, mutiara1307, ajolbada.**

Untuk **ajolbada **chingu baca ff ini di wp saya? Ahahaha…ff ini gak saya lanjut dsana, saya update d sini aja…karena sejujurnya saya author yang sedikit-apa banyak-malesnya…nge update ff yang sama di dua tempat…kadang saya suka lupa dan males XD chingu komen d wp ya? Wah…id nya apa ya? Kayaknya ga ada id ini deh, anyhow thanks bgt udah komen di sini dan di wp^^ I rly appreciate it

Untuk **Jmjm** dan **Choi Chahyun** disini udah disebutin alasan Kyuhyun masuk ke dunia hitam, di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal lebih dijelasin lagi^^

Untuk **Okta1004** dan **yoo **disini EunHae sodaraan…hehehe…tapi ntar bakal dijelasin lagi kok hubungan mereka dan alasan kenapa Eunhyuk ngejauhin Donghae dan sikap Donghae yang overprotektif.

Lastly, do leave me your reviews, comments, critics and THR#slapped okay the last part is only a joke XD to help me improve my writing^^


End file.
